Ino's Crush
by SexyLaday
Summary: Ino always loved Sasuke but eversince Sakura got in the way, many tears been coming out of Ino but Ino fakes a smile to hide her pain from Sakura. Naruto comes for thee RESCUEE.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beggining

**Ino's Crush chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

****When Ino was a little girl, all she did was adore this handsome/cold hearted boy named Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is so skilled and handsome,"every little girl would say while Naruto would insult,"I can do better than him!" D:

Ino would always argue for Sasuke's sake but still, Sasuke never cared for any girl. All he'd think about is avenging his clan by killing his big brother, Itachi.

One day, a new girl named Sakura came and Ino became her best friend. Naruto had fell for Sakura cause of her smile.

Ino didn't care about that. She only cared about her dream guy, Sasuke. One day, Sakura went to all of her friends and announced,"I like someone!"

A girl asked,"Is it Sasuke?" Sakura looked confused and asked,"How do you know?" Ino frowned, knowing the fact that Sakura also liked Sasuke.

Ino didn't want Sakura to know that she also liked Sasuke too so their friendship would stay the same.

Then, a day came and Sakura wanted to talk to Ino ... **alone. **"Hello Sakura," Ino greeted,cheerfully. Sakura whispered,"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ino asked,"What are you talking about?" A fake smile appeared on Sakura's face and she said,"You know that you like Sasuke, right?"

Ino froze when a D; face and Sakura said lowly,"We're rivals..for now on."

**This is how they became rivals. If you watch Naruto (not Naruto Shippuden), you would know this.**

**Years went by and they finally turned 12.**

****Sasuke was eating Lunch alone on top of the roof and Ino spotted him. She decided to go eat Lunch with him.

"Nice day, today,"Ino suddenly said. Sasuke stayed quiet and continued chewing his rice ball.

Ino felt like she was talking to herself. "Sasuke, what do you think of me?"Ino asked, with a smile. Sasuke turned to look and turned away again.

"BAKA!(Idiot!)," Ino accidently said out of no where. Sasuke replied,"You're annoying.." Ino's heart stopped and skipped 2 beats..

Tears started to come and she jumped down the roof and ran off with tears. Things came to her thoughts saying,"Why cant my feelings stop?!"

Shikamaru seen her crying and said,"Women.. what a drag.." Ino stopped crying and yelled,"Why don't you men understand us, women!?"

Shikamaru replied,"All you women ever do is yell, cry, and argue..What's the point?" Ino got angrier and yelled,"You, shut up!"

Running with her eyes closed, she bumped into Naruto. "Watch where you're going!"Naruto yelled then he seen tears in her eyes.

"Oh, are you okay?"he asked. Ino looked at him and said," You wouldn't understand, Naruto..!" She ran then Naruto chased after her.

"Stop running!"yelled Naruto, running with all his might. Ino tripped and scraped her knee. "I understand why people cry," Naruto said with anger.

"Sasuke called me...,"says Ino, quietly. A silence broke in and Naruto waited for Ino to say something. Ino said,"Annoying."

Naruto's eye got wide then it went down low. "I've been called that,"says Naruto, quietly with teary eye.

Ino knew how Naruto felt and hugged him tightly saying,"Thank you for understanding me.." c':


	2. Chapter 2 - Ino's Confession

**Ino's Crush chapter 2**

**Ino's Confession**

"Ino,"called out Iruka sensei. Ino smiled and yelled,"Here!" She always yelled loudly so Sasuke would give her attention but he never cared to stare.

She still smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, he's so dreamy,"complemented Sakura, in front of Ino. Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Naruto

while Ino sat next to Choji and Shikamaru. Ino faked a smile and said,"I see that you grew your hair for Sasuke, ehh?" Sakura flipped her hair with her hand and

said,"Maybe." Ino's fist pumped up when Sakura started acting all this and that. Iruka sensei passed out their tests to them. "Start!"Iruka sensei yelled out.

Ino didn't understand question #1 so she was growling then she seen Sakura having a hard time too.

She smiled evily and whispered,"Having a hard time, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura crunched her pencil with her hand and said,"No, the answer it C." After that, Sasuke replied,"No, c is incorrect." Ino started to laugh loudly then Iruka-sensei

yelled,"No cheating!" Ino got quiet and frowned angrily. Riiiiiiiingg ! Ino whined,"Ehhh...?!I barely did my test!" Iruka grabbed her test and said,"Hmm.. a zero."

Ino screamed and ran out of the room. Naruto was asleep and also got a zero on the test. "Ino and Naruto, you **baka**'s!(Idiot)" Ino screamed out,"No fair!asdfghjk!"

Sakura giggled cruelly and walked out, following Sasuke. "I didn't know we were doing a test..!"Naruto screamed when he woke up. "Baka!You were sleeping,"Ino yelled.

They argued for quite a while then Ino went walking around to find Sasuke. She seen Sakura with him, on the rooftop. "Say ahh..,"Sakura said, trying to feeding him.

"I can do it myself,"Sasuke grumbled.. Ino went of there to join them. "Sakura-chan, why don't you let him feed himself?"Ino asked maturely with sarcasm.

Sakura's vain popped out and she said with a fake smile,"Because he seems tired from concentrating on that test.." Ino laughed, cruelly.

Sasuke felt annoyed, closing his eyes, and he asked,"Can you idiots's just leave?" Sakura stopped having such an ugly, angry face and it turned into a frown.

Sakura jumped off the roof and left. Ino stood there for a moment and knew that Sakura would cry. Sasuke opened his eyes and seen Ino, standing there.

"Why are you still here?"Sasuke asked. Ino couldn't fake a smile.. First, she asked him,"Why do you have to be so cruel, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stayed quiet. "Sasuke.., I know your brother, Itachi killed your clan bu-," Before Ino can finish, Sasuke angrily got up and pushed her off the roof.

Ino fell but got to her feet and landed safely on the ground. "Don't talk about my clan ever again,"Sasuke warned with pure evil eyes.

He started to jump away from building to building. Ino suddenly chased him and caught up to him. Ino sadly yelled,"You don't know what I've been through,Sasuke!"

They were standing on **trees. **Sasuke stopped without a stare and just listened. Ino began to confess..

"_All I ever wanted to do was impress you, Sasuke-kun. You always looked so sad..We all felt sad for you and the history of the Uchiha. You were an idol to me, Sasuke-kun. I actually really like you but you always deny my love for you. I know we're only 12 but this feeling cant stop.. Sasuke-kun, please stop being so cruel. D; "_

Sasuke whispered,"Ino.." He turned to look at Ino with a smile. She blushed a whole lot and suddlenly said,"Sasuke, you're smiling.. ;O" She fell off the tree and

Sasuke jumped down to help her. He brought her back to class. Ninja academy finally ended and kids started walking home. Sakura asked,"What were you and

Sasuke doing?" Ino smiled cruelly and replied,"That is none of your bussiness!" Sakura angrily said,"Ino!Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Ino ran home and wrote in her journal," **_I think Sasuke-kun finally accept me now. c; " _**


End file.
